Demande en mariage désastreuse
by DrayMiaLove
Summary: OneShot - Quand Drago demande Hermione en mariage ... (résumé nul)


Demande en mariage désastreuse

By DrayMiaLove

Drago stressait. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait passé sa journée à tout préparer pour que la soirée soit parfaite. En effet, ce soir était le grand soir : après trois ans de vie commune avec Hermione Granger, il allait la demander en mariage.

Ils s'étaient revus 1 an après la fin de la guerre, dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, où il travaillait en tant qu'Auror. La « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » qu'il avait connu à Poudlard avait beaucoup changée : elle avait plus sûre d'elle et son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Ses cheveux, autrefois broussailleux, étaient devenus maintenant de belles boucles couleurs chocolat, avec des reflets caramels, et retombaient gracieusement dans son dos. Il n'avait pas pu quitter des yeux ses hanches qui se balançait à chacun des ses pas.

Après ça, il lui avait fait la cour pendant un an, avant qu'elle n'accepte le premier rendez-vous d'une longue série.

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de leur appartement se fermer et la douce voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait.

Alors qu'il se levait du canapé, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et il fut époustouflé par la beauté que sa future-fiancée était.

Elle était habillée d'une jupe de tailleur noir, qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et mettant ses hanches fines en valeur, un chemisier blanc, d'où elle avait déboutonné les trois premiers boutons, laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux soyeux était attaché dans un chignon lâche, mettant son visage et ses yeux, légèrement maquillé, en valeur.

Il était tellement hypnotisé par la beauté d'Hermione, qu'il ne la vit pas s'approcher doucement de lui. Il ne réagit que quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir mon cœur. » Susurra-t-elle, en rompant le baisé.

« Bonsoir amour. » Murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit avant de se détacher de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il la trouvait magnifique quand elle souriait. Elle regarda la pièce et fut de voir plein de bougies allumée, des pétales de roses éparpillait sur le sol, ainsi qu'une table, magnifiquement dressé pour deux.

« Pourquoi toute cette décoration ? » Demanda Hermione, perplexe.

« Surprise amour. » Susurra-t-il, au creux de son oreille, en passant à côté d'elle. « Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Drago, en bon gentleman, lui tira la chaise, sur laquelle elle s'assit, et alla s'assoir à son tour. Il claqua des doigts et Rosy, leur Elfe de Maison rémunérée, leur apporta les plats puis ils commencèrent à manger.

Ils parlèrent tout le long du repas, qui était succulent selon Hermione. Le désert arriva et Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement de voir une Forêt Noire, son désert préféré.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à manger a part, Drago se leva, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione, et vint s'installer devant elle, un genou à terre.

« Qu'est ce … » Commença Hermione.

« Chut. » La coupa-t-il, en lui mettant son doigt sur sa bouche. « Hermione, cela fait trois ans que tu partages ma vie et un an et demi que nous vivons ensemble, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ces trois ans passé avec toi on fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, mais je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Alors, Hermione Jane Granger, toi que j'aime plus que tout, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? » Demanda-t-il, en sortant un écrin de velours de sa poche et l'ouvrant sur un bague en or blanc, serti d'une émeraude, entourée de petits diamants.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, Hermione éclatant de rire, blessant et vexant Drago, qui se releva furieux mai surtout triste, et sortit du salon. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Hermione arriva dans le couloir et le rattrapa par le bras.

« Je suis désolé Drago, je n'aurais pas du rire. » S'excusa Hermione, derrière lui.

« Non en effet, tu n'aurais pas du. » Répliqua-t-il, en se retournant. « D'ailleurs pourquoi tu a ri ? » Lui demanda-t-il durement.

« J'ai pris peur. Tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait peu. J'ai peur du mariage depuis que mes parents ont divorcés. Je nous ai imaginés quelques années plus tard, en plein divorce, et nos enfants au milieu, souffrant comme moi, j'ai souffert. » Expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant la femme qu'il aimait à la limite de pleurer, Drago sentit sa colère partir. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et fut soulagé de la voir se calmait doucement.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Lui demanda doucement Drago, quand il sentit qu'elle avait complètement arrêté de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde croit que mes parents sont encore ensemble, mais je sais que c'est faux. Et tout ça par ma faute. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est arrivé Mia carra. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Bien sûr que si. » Explosa-t-elle, en se dégageant de lui. « Ma mère ne supportait pas la magie alors elle m'a insulté de monstre. Mon père à pris ma défense alors elle l'a quitté. » Avoua-t-elle, entombant à genou au sol.

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

« C'est pour ca que je n'ai jamais rencontré ta mère ? » Lui demanda-t-il, doucement.

Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif et se serra encore plus contre Drago. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se dégagea légèrement de ses bras et regarda l'homme de sa vie dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi que si j'accepte ta demande, on vivra une histoire magnifique et que jamais, nous nous séparerions. » Le supplia-t-elle, presque.

« Je te le promets. » Promit-il, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Hermione rompit le baiser, et se releva, allant dans le salon. Une fois revenue, elle s'assit sur le sol, en face de Drago et lui tendit l'écrin.

« Refait moi ta demande. » Lui demanda-t-elle, en souriant doucement.

« Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? » La questionna-t-il, en ouvrant l'écrin.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, simplement.

Il enleva la bague de son écrin, attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione et la lui passa à son annulaire. Il lui attrapa le visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime Hermione. » Dit Drago, en rompant le baiser et collant son front à celui de sa belle.

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. » Dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

_Fin_


End file.
